Trass Cleefshadow
Trass' Background Trass Cleefshadow was amongst the royal harvesters of Gilneas, alongside others advancing their ways to the better. However when the time of the Worgen Curse befell his homeland, Trass sacrificed his own life to see that his family would safely retreat to Duskhaven Village. Unfortunatly to him, the Worgen Curse transformed Trass into a fierce and powerful Worgen who's connection to Nature only increased in power. Having taken many huntsmen to capture and brought to the Royal Alchemist, Krennan Aranas, Trass was given temporary control over his body until a more permanent solution could be discovered. With his new-found abilities and enhancements, Cleefshadow fought back the Forsaken intruders and aided in the Exodus of his people under the command of King Greymane. When the Gilneans sailed to Darnassus and joined forces with the Golden Alliance, Trass acted as a psedo-representative for his people, fighting for the bigger faction throughout Azeroth, making a name for himself. When a great threat arised, was it the ferocious Deathwing or the Tyranical Garrosh, it seemed the Druid Cleefshadow was in the frontlines fighting for another day. Though he hated the Horde for what they allowed to do with his homeland, Trass did not want to take part in any faction-war, as such he sought for something greater, a Brotherhood which welcomed any who wanted to battle the true threat of Azeroth. It was there that the Worgen met a headstrong Blood Elf named Amythra Amberwing, another recruit. Though their time spent was little and rare, they fell for eachother despite their different races. Unable to kill Garrosh Hellscream during the great Siege of Orgrimmar, Trass lead a group of his Brotherhood allies onto the savage world of Draenor to hunt the Orc down and end the newly raised Iron Horde. It was there that he met a younger Gilnean who had admired him for years now, a Druid who had been welcomed to the Brotherhood after Trass was. This Worgen, named Tyne, followed the elder one over Draenor to pick-out the Iron Wave one by one. When Hellfire Citadel was destined as their final assault point, Cleefshadow and his followers razed the fellish place down to the ground, Garrosh executed a long time ago now and the alternate timeline Gul'dan becoming their new target of kill. The evil Warlock and Betrayer of Orcs managed to summon the Eredar Leader Archimonde the Defiler onto Draenor to lead an assault onto Azeroth greater than anything before. Without many allies by his side left, Trass made a final stand against this Demonic Lord alongside Tyne, Amythra and the very Lord of the Brotherhood. To slain Archimonde was the objective, and Trass found a way to do it, but do succeed he would need to throw himself at their target. Having been supported by his companions, Trass delivered the final blow onto the Defiler and ended his Demonic reign, atleast for now. Unfortunatly, a recoil occured, and the Druid was quickly snuffed out by an implosion of Felfire.